onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 405
Chapter 405 is titled "Power". Cover Page Color spread: Chopperman's characters. Short Summary Franky continues to fight Fukurou while Kumadori comes out of the refrigerator in front of Tony Tony Chopper. Long Summary The chapter starts by showing Fukurou in a heap in the balcony outside, having just been blasted through the wall by Franky. Chopper tells Franky to listen to him. He tells Franky they cannot do anything until they get the Number 2 key. Franky says at least he now knows what is going on, as Fukurou gets back up. Chopper remarks how tough he is. Fukurou tells Franky he has made him very angry. Franky tells Chopper to just sit back and watch. He then removes his shirt, exposing his shoulders. On each shoulder is what Franky calls a Destroyer Cannon. He says he hates using them since they dislocate is shoulders, so Chopper tells him not to use it. Fukurou laughs, saying that he cannot be bombarded, as he is a rokushiki user. Franky tells him that he cannot avoid a Destroyer Cannon shot, because they are "pursuit cannon balls". Chopper is amazed to hear of such technology. Franky then runs after Fukurou while firing cannon shots at him, making Chopper realize that Franky is the one pursuing Fukurou, not the cannon balls. Fukurou realizes he fell for the trick, and uses Soru to get away. Franky looks around, wondering where he went. He then hears Fukurou's voice, telling him there is no point in trying to find him, as he is a master of Soru. He also mentions that in addition to his speed, his fighting style makes him as silent as an owl during a hunt. Fukurou brags that he performs a perfect assassination, and the target will not be able to see him until the last second. Chopper then punches Fukurou in the stomach, and tells Franky he found where he has been hiding. Franky asks Fukurou if he saw that coming, which makes him mad. He yells that he will not tolerate such humiliation. He then uses Soru to go to the other side of the room, and uses Tekkai Dama on Franky. The force of the attack is enough to knock both fighters off the balcony and into the sea. Chopper realizes the severity of the situation. Franky could get swept into the waterfall, and Chopper would have no way of saving him. He can only wish Franky good luck. In the water, Fukurou realizes he still has Geppo if he goes over the falls. Franky, on the other hand, is having a hard time struggling against the current, as Fukurou wishes for him to fall. Back on land, Chopper hears a familiar voice. It is Kumadori. Chopper is amazed that he was able to open the heavy and locked refrigerator door. Kumadori is trying to say something, but is having a hard time due to his cold body. He gets his sentence out, in which he thanks Chopper for the food, and Chopper realizes that Kumadori has gotten much more fat, and wonders how much he ate. In the ocean, Franky manages to get his head above the water. He says he does not want to drown in a place like this and realizes he is at the edge of the waterfall already. He then begins to panic as he begins to fall. Franky then uses Franky Butterfly, and begins to swim back to shore using the butterfly stroke. Fukurou will not let him get there, and uses Geppo: Dugong to send him back under the water. An angry Franky resurfaces and tries to use Weapons: Left on him. Fukurou uses Kami-e Slime, and bends his body to avoid Franky's explosives. Fukurou tells him too bad, as he came close. Franky goes under the water again, determined to get to shore by any means necessary. He then uses 1.0 Cola Cannon, Coup de Boo. He is launched out of the water and high into the air. Fukurou asks if he has learned that he cannot defeat a rokushiki user so easily. Franky then tries to use Strong Hammer on him, but Fukurou dodges using Kami-e again, and knocks Franky back toward the waterfall. Franky launches a Strong Right attack at Fukurou, using it as a grappling hook to grab on to his ankle. He can now take Fukurou down to the bottom of the falls with him. Fukurou tells him it is too much to support two people with a one-legged Geppo. Franky asks him if he would like to go back to shore before he falls, or risk fighting someone while supporting two people's weight. Fukurou tells Franky that since his own life is at stake, he will take Franky back to shore. Fukurou tells him that the battle will end once they get to the shore, as he has found a way to finish Franky off with one last finishing move. The chapter ends with Franky saying he has found one as well. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * Fukurou seems to be an expert at hiding using his Soru techniques. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 289 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 405 de:Power it:Capitolo 405